


Camp Sburb

by queen_serket (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/queen_serket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is reader, and you are about to read a Campstuck fanfiction. The author demands it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==>Act 1, part 1.

EB: come one, it will be fun.  
TT: why would one want to roll around in the mud for 4 weeks?  
TG: yeah it sounds pretty lame EB: its awesome, though! Right jade?  
GG: Camp seems great!

EB: See!

 

:D Your name is John Egbert, and you are so excited!

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and this is a good opportunity.

Your name is Dave Strider. No comment.

Your name is Jade Harley. You think you will stick with this one. Your brother convinced you to go to Camp Sburb, some summer camp that he found online. Your older brother, Jake, is going too- he already left. You are currently getting on the bus, trying to find a seat. You see three spots. One next to your brother, one by an older girl- is she drunk? And one by a smaller boy with a Mohawk. Smaller boy it is.

"Hi, can I sit here?" He looks up from his book.

"Uh, yeah, I mean, if you want to."

You plop down next to him, and decide to make conversation. "So, what's your name?"

"Oh, uh- me? I'm Tavros."

"Cool. I'm Jade."

"I like that na-" He freezes, then you hear a feminine voice.

"Taaaaaaaavros!"

He looks at you with alarm. "You should get up," He says nervously. "Sorry."

"Why?"

"Um," he gulped. "Her." He points to the front of the bus- to a girl.

She has black hair, black clothes, and a black eye. Wait, no that's an eyepatch. She comes up to your seat.

"Isn't that my seat?" She looks down at Tavros, tapping her fingers.

"Uh, hi Vriska, but I told you I wasn't, um, sitting with you today," He squeaked.

"Aw, but why would I what to sit with anyone but poor, sweet, Tavros?" She was mocking him. You don't like it.

"Hey, you shouldn't talk to him like that." You spoke up, and she finally acknowledged you existed. "Its not very nice."

"I'll talk to him however I goddamn want." She spat.

A girl at the front of the bus stands up. She has short hair and from what you can tell, she is blind.

"Vriska, sit the fuck down and leave them alone."

She just glares at the girl, but you guess it must have worked, because she goes to sit by john. You straighten out your skirt and turn back to Tavros.

"So, you were saying?"

He looks at you with wonder. "Oh yeah, um, have you ever played feduspawn?"


	2. Reader==> be TG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is an update! so, i have an account for homestuck on instagram, and i had been typing my story there. I actually have about 6 chapters done, so be expecting a volley of updates.

Reader ==> be Dave. You're name is Dave Strider, and damn this is lame. 

Your best bro, John, and his sister, Jade, convinced you to go to this stupid place, Camp Sburb. Well, you haven't actually been there yet, but you are almost 100% sure that it will be the most uncool 3 weeks of your life. Your sister is here too, but she is already on the bus- of course she didn't think to save you a seat. You are the last one to get on the bus, so there's only one seat left- next to a girl with short red-brown hair and red glasses. 

"Hey, can I sit here?"

She looks up. "Karkat?" 

You don't understand, you're standing right In front of her, how could you- She's blind.

Well, you feel like an ignorant douche.

"No, I'm Dave, you've never met me." 

She scoots over to make room, and you sit down. 

Fuck, these seats are uncomfortable. While you’re sitting down, you take a closer look at her. 

She has a teal jumper and a red shirt, with ripped up jeans. Headphones are in her ears- you could hear her music from here. A white and red cane sits next to her, and shes looking- well, not really looking- out the window. No conversation is coming from her. 

You are almost glad. 

Almost.

You reach into your backpack and take out your notebook and pencils. Might as well work on your newest comic- Cool Kid vs. Smuppet Master.

The bus hits a bump- Ah shit. 

There go your pencils and notebook, flying all over the seat and over the girl. "Sorry dude, my fault." 

You start to pick up the pencils in the aisle. She takes out her headphones, and starts to collect the objects in her lap. 

"Here-" she says, handing you your notebook but then immediately snatches it back. She drags her thumb across the page, and sniffs her finger. 

"Were you drawing?"

You stare at her for a moment- what the hell did she just do to your notebook? Before you can ask, she starts to talk again.

"I LOVE drawing! What colors do you have?" 

You raise an eyebrow.

"Um, just the rainbow and black." 

"BORING!!!"

She grins at you, taking a colored pencil from the seat, and making a quick drawing. 

"Look!" She points down to her drawing. It's a picture of a dragon. Pretty good, actually. Especially for a blind girl.

"How did you do that? I mean with your, uh, condition?"

She rolls her unlooking eyes and sighs. "GOD, Dave, you can say I'm blind. I don't care. And well- I learned."

You laugh. "That's fucking awesome, man. But it looks too innocent. Dragons have to be high and mighty, right?" 

She shakes her head in agreement.

"We need some fire and scales and shit, you know make it look hella amazing."  
You take her hand and guide it to make the scales. "See?" 

She stares at you, sticking her tongue out. "No." 

You blink, not understanding for a moment. "Oh, ha. ha. ha. Very funny, smartass."

You smile, even though she can't see you. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking... what's your name?"

She grins again. "I'm Terezi."

“Terezi, you’re pretty cool.”


	3. reader==> be the dork.

Your name is John Egbert, and you are really excited! 

You are going to camp! Plus, all of you're bet buddies are going with. This is gonna be so fun! Even the bus looks interesting. Your sister was a little nervous, but you see her a few seats up, talking to a strange boy.

Wait, strange boy!?! 

You look up the aisle, and they seem to be in deep conversation. Mohawk-head must have cracked a joke or something, because there she goes, laughing her ass off.   
You can imagine her scolding now- 'I can do what I want, with whoever I want. I don't need you to look out for me.' 

You sigh. You can get awfully protective of Jade.

"Scoot over." You look up, and see a girl with black hair and- holy shit, one eye? You reluctantly scoot over, and look down at the book you were reading, not really paying attention to it. 

That eye looks so cool. 

She glares at you as if you just insulted her. Oh shit, were you staring?

She rolls her eye, and lifts up her eyepatch.   
"There. You looked curious."   
You look up and at her non existent eye. There isn't an eye there at all, just a sewn up patch of skin. 

"How'd you get it? If you don't mind me asking- it's pretty cool."   
She smirks. "I got in a fight a few years ago." 

Oh. That's- something.

You look down back at your book, and she bursts out laughing. "Fuck, you should've seen your face! I was kidding, I had eye cancer when I was three. I got you good!" You glance up at her at her, smiling. 

A prankster.  
"Haha, very funny." 

She's practically on the floor now- she didn't detect your sarcasm. "It was, it really was."

Once she stopped laughing, you decided to start conversation.   
"So, what your name?" 

"I'm Vriska. Vriska Serket." 

"Awesome. I'm john." 

"Is this your first year?" 

"Yeah, I'm really excited."  
She slugs you in the shoulder, just being friendly. "You're pretty cool, john. I think your gonna do good here, especially with me by your side."  
You raise an eyebrow.  
"You're going to be at my side?" She rolls her eyes.

"Duh. You're my new project."


	4. Chapter 4

Reader==> be Rose.

You cannot be Rose because Rose is sleeping! 

Reader==> be Jade.

You're Jade Harley, and you are getting off the bus with a new friend on your mind!!!!!

You feel bad for Rose. She was fast asleep on the bus, and she probably didn't have time to make new friends.   
You look to the front of the aisle, scanning for your friends. Oh look, there's Dave, already chatting it up with some girl. 

You reaaaaaaaally hope he isn't hitting on her. 

You might die of second-hand embarrassment.

Tavros already got off the bus, he said he had something to deal with. You didn't question it, he already seemed uneasy.

Oh look, you're nearing the exit now.   
You stumble out of the bus, and are blinded by the sunlight. There are 4 people holding up signs, all with peoples names on them. You look across the boards and see your name, on the board that says Cabin one.  
You guess that's your new home. You go up to the lady holding the sign. She was a little plump, and had bright rosy cheeks.. Real cheery. almost like the personification of a plum.

You hope she's your counselor.

"Hi, I'm jade!"

She looks up at you. She's a shortie, and you are at least 3 inches taller then her. 

You suppose you'd be taller then a plum too.

"Oh, hello dear! I'm Ms. P. You can call me paint."

"Are you my counselor? I'm new here, and I don't know much."

She smiles at you. "Yes, it seems that I am. Do you know where to go?"  
You smile back, giggling. "Sorry, but no." 

Her face lights up, almost as if you've given her a new oppurtunity.   
"Here, Feferi can show you." 

She motions at a bubbly girl getting off the bus.   
The girl comes over quickly, at the counselor- Was it 'Paint's'?- beckoning.

"W)(at's going on, Ms. P?"  
The plum lady pushes you towards her.

Man, you've got to stop calling her that.

"This girl is new. Show her to the cabin."

You laugh nervously, but she doesn't seem to notice.   
She giggles and pulls you by the wrist, pulling you along.

"I'm Feferi, and you're gonna have so much fun!"


	5. Chapter 5

Reader==> be the Strider. 

You're sitting on your bed, unable to get this Terezi girl off your mind.   
==>Do something to distract yourself. 

You are now starting to unpack your things- your katana, your iPod, Egbert's disguise-

oh, this will be fun. 

You slide the disguise onto your face and slip out of the cabin.  
He gave you this yesterday for safekeeping, you have no clue why. He was very vague about it, something about 'trying to impress a girl'. 

When it comes to girls, Johns a noob. More of a noob then the nine year old that calls people gay on XboxLive. 

You hide behind the cabin, by the dirt path. Fuck, this dust is gonna get on your shades.

Oh god, you feel bad for the guy that gets this. 

You see a victim approaching. Its probably John.   
You are getting ready and... 

SHRIEK! 

Fuck.  
Fuck, your crotch. 

That foot was jammed in between your legs so hard it could've brought the Mayan empire to its knees. 

The temple would crumble down, like cookies. The cookies your bro made sometimes. That shit would fall into pieces. You're getting off topic.

"What the nook-sniffing fuck is wrong with you!?!"

Groan. It's this kid.

Karkat Vantas had introduced himself earlier, whenever you were walking with Terezi. They apparently were best friends or some shit, or at least that's what he thought. You remembers the talk you had.

He had caught up with you when Terezi went to her cabin, and basically screamed at you.

"I swear to every bulge-sucking divine being that exists in this universe, if you mess with her, my foot will be shoved so far up your ass, you wont be able to walk the next morning."

"Hey shortie, she can make her own decisions. I didn't have some plan anyways."

He hufffed. "She's my best friend. I'm just looking out for her."

You had felt a smirk on your face. "Suuuuure."

His eyebrows furrowed, and he squinted his eyes. "What?'

"Admit it, dude. You're jealous."

His face immediately turned red. "NO! Shes just my friend. And even if i did like her, why would i worry about you?"

"Dude, if you called dibs, i respect that. Just give me the word and ill back off."

At that point he just stomped off, looking flustered.

None the less, he was annoying. Fun to agitate, though. 

You didn't really listen to anything he said at the bus, but this little shit just kicked you. You were all ears. 

"What the hell man? I was trying to scare Egbert, and you just shoved your foot up my no-no spot."

He rolls his eyes at you and offered to help you up. "It was a pleasure."

He crumpled to the floor as you kicked him right where the sun dont shine.

Revenge is a dish best served with milk. 

No, that's wrong. Anyways, karma motherfucker.

"You piece of shit!" 

You slam against the ground, the smaller boy tackling you. He elbows you in the stomach, laying on top of you- practically foaming at the mouth. 

You smirk. "I don't blame you for this. Everyone wants a piece of the Strider."

He freezes and stands up quickly. 

"Fuck off." 

He walks into your cabin, muttering.


	6. Notice!

Okay guys, I really appreciate all the love I'm getting on this story! 

But I'm going to be completely honest.

This work kind of sucks.

This was one of my first stories I had ever published, and I was only 12 when I wrote it...   
I really just don't like the writing style anymore.  
So, I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to be doing at this point. I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to continue it, but I think I'm going to. I'm pretty sure I'm going to end up re-writing it, then posting it again. 

Sorry! And if you want more information, just message me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! sorry, my chapters are usually pretty short.


End file.
